


Eyes

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge stared at Kain from across the area where they made camp. The dragoon had taken first watch, much to the ninja’s chagrin. Not that they even needed a watch, really, with the holy ground under their feet keeping the monsters at bay. Still, they were on the moon, completely foreign territory, and with Kain’s history of betrayal, he could see why he felt a watch was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr - sprinkwrites.tumblr.com .
> 
> Title: Eyes  
> Pairing: Blink and you miss it one-sided Edge/Kain, Cecil/Rosa  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Song: Britney Spears - Radar

Edge stared at Kain from across the area where they made camp. The dragoon had taken first watch, much to the ninja’s chagrin. Not that they even needed a watch, really, with the holy ground under their feet keeping the monsters at bay. Still, they were on the moon, completely foreign territory, and with Kain’s history of betrayal, he could see why he felt a watch was necessary.

Cecil and Rosa slept in a single tent, their soft sounds obviously getting to Kain even as he stood as far away as he could from them. Rydia had taken her own tent, and if Edge got closer, he was sure he would hear her softly snoring. Both she and Rosa had to be exhausted. Rydia had called down lightning, freezing rain and even the God of Summons himself that day, several times, before she started to complain of exhaustion. Even with her magics, he, Cecil, and Kain had still taken enough damage that she had stopped casting her support spells and only offensive spell in favour of praying for their survival, putting their fate into the hands of gods Edge honestly didn’t even believe in.

Yet still they moved on.

And now, as they rested, Edge’s thoughts ran through some of nuances of the day: the small smile Rydia gave him as he handed her an ether potion before sliding into the shadows to take point, the giggle Rosa and Cecil shared that made everyone else a little uncomfortable, and the acknowledging nod from Kain as he pulled his katana from the creature that nearly dropped on him from the ceiling.

He was their eyes, their scout as they traveled; he couldn’t very well turn that skill back off as soon as they laid down for a few hours’ rest. So he watched, scouted the people he traveled with, made it a point to see what they were lacking and where they were strong. Rydia was easily flustered when her spells were resisted or worse, reflected. Her response was almost always to call for her mother’s dragon, the mist gathering as thick as her rage. Rosa seemed most at home when they fought some of the lesser monsters, preferring her bow to spellcasting as an almost meditative practice. For as focused as Cecil was on their task, his eyes never left Rosa, and he was quick to take whatever blows were intended for her even if it meant she would be wide open immediately thereafter.

And Kain… Kain obviously still longed for the blonde mage, but his gaze was no less for her fiancé. It was an interesting thing, seeing the dragoon lust for his best friend even as he coveted his future wife in the past. But he said nothing, nothing of import to the two of them, offering only apologies and mollifications instead of the truth Edge saw. That no one else seemed to see surprised him. Perhaps no one else was looking.

Perhaps it was time someone had.


End file.
